


The Omitted Case of the Ellipsis

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pastiche, Watson is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the files of Dr John H Watson, 'The Omitted Case of the Ellipsis'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omitted Case of the Ellipsis

'What do you make of this, Doctor?' All at once my friend and colleague Sherlock Holmes pushed the letter he had been jealously perusing since its arrival with the morning post across the emptied breakfast table just as I was to leave him to the mute study that was so peculiar to my friend when starting a case.

I leaned over the table and glanced at the missive.

'Why, nothing,' said I.

'Once again you see, but do not observe.'

I lifted the small bit of cardstock, turning it one way and then the other, and examined again the message on the facing side.

'I can not see what has caught your singular attention.'

'Mark the punctuation,' said he.

I read aloud the following:

          Excepting further communication from Mr Holmes, Miss Hatty Moran  
          will call at 12 o'clock noon, Thursday the twenty-second of  
          February seeking advice in regards to some small problem. . .

'You refer to the ellipsis,' I remarked.

Sherlock Holmes was silent and, after a moment's consideration I continued my preparations for the day.

'Moran... Moran... Fetch me my index,' he cried from his chair by the fire.

I had located my hat on his chemical table. 'I have clients of my own, Holmes,' I attempted to remind him.

'It is nearing 12 o'clock now,' said he as I reached for my Gladstone case and the door. 'Who knows what obscure and sinister crimes might be lurking in Miss Hatty Moran's indicated omissions!

'Goodbye, Holmes.'


End file.
